


You’re Still Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Bad Flirting, Band, Bumbleby - Freeform, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Marching Band, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, also the bees are childhood friends, bad language, but mostly high school, highschool, im bad at summaries sorry yall, more characters will be mentioned - Freeform, not everyone is in band, penny and ruby are best buds, renora is cute, sort of a band au, yang’s gonna be super tall lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake and Yang have been friends for 2 years. But when Blake ends up moving back to California, everything goes down hill for Yang Xiao Long.What happens when they see each other again in high school?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all! this is my first fanfic :0 i’ve been wanting to write one for a while so here we go. i won’t be able to post too much because of school and music. speaking of music, i made this story a little bit about myself, i’m a band geek and all of that. anyways, enough about me, please enjoy this first chapter. constructive criticism is very welcome!! also sorry i’m horrible at summaries, that’s why i always got like a 40% on them in school :/. anyways... enjoy! (or try to)

9 years ago

It was a nice day outside. Birds were chirping, the wind was blowing lightly, the sun was shining; it was perfect.

**Thump!**

“Dang it!” 6 year old Yang Xiao Long had just fallen out of a tree. Her best friend, Blake, scolded her while the blonde rubbed her back.

“I told you it was a bad idea.” The Faunus child was reading a book, specifically a fairytale, in front of the tree the other girl had fallen from. “This is the fifth time you’ve fallen off. I don’t think you should climb it again.”

Yang just brushed it off, “Pfft, please! I’ll climb to the very top. Soon.”

“You say that…”

“Blake, I swear I will! Before we have to go home I’ll be at the very top!”

“Mmhmm, sure,” she smirked.

Blake Belladonna was… special. Yang thought she was the prettiest girl she had ever met. She had gorgeous raven hair, amber eyes that looked like gold, cute little kitty ears at the top of her head. Yang was head over heels, she was only a few months younger than Blake! Blake was beautiful, and that’s all she ever thought of these days.

“Are you okay, Yang?” the said Faunus asked with a concerned look.

“Oh, yeah! I’m good! Sorry, I zoned out,” she replied nervously.

“Seriously Yang, I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep climbing that tree. What if your mom gets mad at me for not telling you to stop?”

“What? Mom would never get mad at you! She loves you like you’re her own Blakey!” the blonde said enthusiastically.

“Still…”

They heard a shout; “Blake! It’s time for dinner!” Both girls frowned, not ready to leave each other. Blake helped Yang stand up, and they started walking towards their mothers.

“Yang, what happened? Why are you all dirty?” Said a concerned Summer Rose.

“She fell out of a tree five times,” the dark-haired girl deadpanned.

“Blake!” screeched Yang.

Summer scolded her lightly, “I told you to be careful, you could’ve seriously hurt yourself.”

“It’s fine mom. If I do get hurt, you’ll be there to fix me up!” she said with a big smile.

Summer chuckled lightly while Kahli let show a toothy grin. “Alright kid, let's get ready to go home, the Belladonnas have to get home in time for dinner.”

“Aw, okay…” the blonde sighed.

“I’ll see you on Monday?” Blake asked.

“Yup! Can’t wait to see you again… best friend,” she said the last words with a big grin, making the other girl giggle.

“Oh, they’re so cute!” Kali gushed.

“Mom!!” Blake whined.

“What? You two are so adorable!”

 _“Ugh,_ bye Yang, I’ll see you in a few days.” She walked over to Yang and gave her a short, but meaningful hug.

Yang was shorter than Blake by about three inches. She wanted to be the one to look down and hold Blake, to just be bigger in general.

“One day, I’ll be a whole foot taller than you and you’ll have to look up to me!” she giggled.

“Sure, whatever dork. I doubt it. See you soon,” she smiled.

Kali stood up from the bench the two women were sitting on. “I’ll see you in a few days, Summer?” She went to grab Blake’s hand.

“Of course, We’ll see you two soon! Tell Ghira We said hello!”

“I will, dear. Goodbye!”

“Bye, Blakey!” The young girl cheered.

“Bye bye, Yang,” she said coolly.

Monday

“Heya, Blakey! I got you a cookie,” The bombshell said to her aloof friend. It was lunchtime and the girl was sitting under a tree, waiting for her friend. The cat faunus walked over to sit next to her friend.

“Thanks,” she said quietly, quieter than usual. She had a small frown and her ears were pinned back.

“What’s wrong? Did those guys pull your ears again? I’ll give them a piece of my mind-“ as she was about to get up, Blake put a hand on her forearm to stop her.

“No, nothing happened Yang, I promise,” she said it smoothly, trying to calm her friend.

“Okay, so what’s wrong?” she asked

“Well um… we’re kind of… moving,” Blake stuttered out.

“Ooou, where? Are you moving houses? Your house is already so big! Oh, are you going to get one with a big field? Maybe a pool? Oh, think of all the games we could play!” The girl was excited, thinking about all of the games of hide-n-seek they could play.

“No, Yang, we’re moving. Like, states.” she said sadly.

“..What?” Yang was confused, why would they move? Was it for the White Fang? Did her dad need to travel more? Was the school not good enough? She is super smart, smarter than any other kid she knew.

“Dad said we need to move back to California for a bunch of White Fang stuff. Him and mom are going to be participating in a lot of activities and will be doing a lot of court cases.”

“But… your mom works here? Why would she do that?” Now she was confused. Wouldn’t her dad just travel for a little bit?

“The White Fang isn’t getting handled well, so they’re both going to be working with it. Mom said she’d be like dad’s assistant.”

Yang just stared at her. “How long will you be gone?” she asked nervously.

“...They said a few years.”

Now the blonde was sad. Her best friend, moving away for years. “B-but Blake! You can’t leave, what am I going to do without you?” She was on the verge of tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall. She had to be the strong one in this situation.

“I’m sorry, Yang, I wish I had a say in this but I don’t.” Her ears were tilted so far back it looked like it hurt.

“Okay…Well, when do you leave?”

“A week before your birthday,” she said sadly.

“Oh…”

“Yang, I’m sorry, I wish i could stay longer but… I can’t…”

Blake had a tear stream down her face, “Hey, don’t worry Blakey! Our mom’s have each other’s phone number, we can call or facetime! It probably won’t be the same, but we’ll still see each other,” she tried to sound happy, put a smile on her face, which was hard, but it got Blake to smile a little bit.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” She had a small smile on her face, and Yang thought she was so purrfect.

“We’ll hang out everyday until you guys leave, okay? It’ll be great, I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Blake held out her pinky for the girl to take.

They hooked their little pinkies together, “Pinky promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were lying on the couch in Blake’s basement watching the Shrek movie. They were eating popcorn and sweets, a few apple juice boxes scattered on the table. The faunus and her family would start packing tomorrow to get a head start and leave the next day.

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?” Yang was genuinely curious, they never talked about the future.

“I think an author or a teacher.”

“How come I knew you’d say an author?” she giggled.

“Because you know me so well,” the dark haired girl replied.

The two sat there with a moment of silence, other than the movie playing in the background.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“I said what about you? What do you want to be when you grow up?”

She thought about it for a few seconds. “I think… an actor?” She wasn’t too sure, but all of the movies she has watched has made her consider doing performing arts.

“Really? I never expected someone like you to want to do that,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, I never really thought about it ‘till you asked. Do you think I could do it?”

“Of course you can, you’re Yang Xiao Long you goofball.” She had a cheesy grin on her face that made Yang’s little heart skip a beat.

The little girl smiled, “Hehe, thanks Blakey, I knew I could count on you.”

A few minutes passed with them enjoying the movie, Blake’s head rested on the other girl’s shoulder. By the time the movie was over, the cat faunus had fallen asleep.

Yang gently got up and managed to lay Blake down on a pillow. She covered her up in a blanket and went upstairs to ask Kali for one last juice box.

“Yang, it’s almost 11 p.m, are you sure you need one?” Kali was a little surprised that the girl had asked for one, she thought the two were already asleep by now.

“Yeah, I’m tired anyways so it’ll still be easy to sleep,” she yawned.

Kali went to the fridge to grab yang her drink of choice. “Okay, little dragon, here you go,” she had a smile plastered on her face as she handed the box to the short gal.

“Thanks, Mrs. Belladonna!”

“Of course, sweetheart. Is Blake asleep?”

“Yeah, when the movie was over she was laying on my shoulder,” she said with a small blush.

The older woman had a knowing smile on her face, “Cute. You should go to bed now Yang, I don’t want you staying up too late.”

“Yes ma’am, I’ll go now.”

“Goodnight, Yang,” she walked over and gave Yang a little kiss on the forehead.

Now her blush was even brighter than before “G-goodnight.”

She walked briskly to the basement door, closed it behind her, and trailed down the stairs. When she peeked around the corner, she saw Blake was still asleep, looking as beautiful as ever.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” she said to herself while she walked over to the girl to rub her arm.

She whispered, “You’re perfect Blakey, don’t forget that.”

She sighed, walked over to the recliner and laid back while also pulling the blanket over her. The only light in the room being the TV on the Shrek main menu. She grabbed the remote off the coffee table, hit play and turned down the volume so as to not disturb Blake.

After a few minutes of trying to keep her eyes open, she let sleep take her away.

When Yang woke up, she heard a bunch of scraping and banging coming from upstairs. she looked to her right and saw that Blake wasn’t there. She’s probably upstairs, she thought. She got up, but before she left, she grabbed her juice box so when she was near a trash can she could throw it away.

She got to the top of the steps and realized that all of the picture frames, that were supposed to be on the wall across from her, were gone. It looked… bare. Dead. She hated it.

“Oh, good morning!” She heard a deep voice come from her left, as she turned she saw Ghira, standing taller than ever, holding a box that looked like it weighed more than her.

“Good morning, Mr. Belladonna,” she greeted him sweetly. Yang watched him walk by, grunting as he did so.

“Make sure you don’t run into anything, don’t want your mom getting worried.”

“I won’t sir.” She had a habit of running into random objects, that’s how she broke one of their picture frames…

“Yang!”

Said girl turned to the shout of her name, and saw Blake carrying a box of books, trying to save at her.

“Hey, lemme help,” she offered.

“You sure?”, she grunted, “It’s really heavy.”

“Blake, have you seen my guns?” She flexed her arms out, though nothing really showed.

The cat faunus giggled, “Alright, fine, take it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You can count on me, Blakey!” She took the box from her companion and marched over to the living room. There was already a bunch of boxes full of kitchen utensils and decorations. She looked around at the naked walls. It was so dull, so boring. Yang couldn’t believe they were leaving, from Virginia to California.

Throughout the house, she could hear faint talking coming from Blake’s parents; “Should we start with the couch or the beds tomorrow morning?” “Probably the beds.” “And the shelves?” “Those will go in the other truck.” She didn’t really pay attention to the rest, so she just strolled around.

She was really sad. Her best friend was moving, though she guessed she had her reasons, she still didn’t like it. She went over to the parents, asking if they needed anymore help, to which they replied with a simple “No, but thank you darling.” The short girl ran upstairs to Blake’s room, only to find the girl on her bed with her arms crossed over her knees and head resting in between.

“Blake, what’s wrong?”

A small sniffle could be heard, “I don’t want to leave.”

“I know Blakey, but it’s going to be okay, we’ll still be able to talk to each other. I’ll always be your best friend and I will never ever forget you,” she said greatly with a smile, showing her dimples.

“It’s not the same…”

She frowned, “Yeah, it’s not. But hey, maybe we can visit each other! Then we could go to the carnival or something, ya know? Just hang out like gal pals!”

“‘Gal pals’?” She had a toothy grin on her face as she laughed at the phrase. “You’re such a dork.”

The two girls sat together, just enjoying each other’s company. Yang, being bold, decided to go in for a hug. “I already miss you,” she grumbled.

Blake hugged back tightly, like she’ll disappear any second. “Me too.”

They stood there like that for a while, basking in the other’s warmth. After a few minutes, they heard the doorbell ring, accompanied by three adults talking. The two pulled away slightly, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Guess I gotta go…”

“Yeah, but you’ll come tomorrow, right?” She sounded so hopeful.

“Yeah, both momma and I!”

“Good,” she smiled, and God was she amazing. Her smile made Yang’s knees weak.

“Yang, your mother is here!”

She sighed, “See ya later alligator!”

“Yang, wait,” she grabbed her arm, and pulled them close together. She pressed her lips to Yang’s cheek, which was burning.

“I-I uh.. um…”

Blake giggled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah! S-see you tomorrow!” She was blushing furiously now. She turned around as quickly as possible and headed downstairs to where the Belladonna parents and Summer are.

“You ready to go, kid?”

“Yup!”

“I’ll see you two tomorrow, drive safe!” Shouted Kali as they left for the car.

“We will!”

The ride home was quiet, though she didn’t mind. Her thoughts were occupied with Blake and only Blake. Thinking about how soft her hair was, or how pretty her smile is, or how her skin glowed in the moonlight. Wow, she was way too young for this.

“Cookie for you thoughts?” Summer glanced at her daughter with a bit of concern

“I just really don’t want Blake to leave…”

“I know darling, but it’s what her parents have to do for the White Fang. We’ll facetime them whenever we can, okay?”

“I guess…” She was really bummed, facetime isn’t the same as talking in person, being able to actually feel them with you.

When they got home, Zwei was sitting on the porch with Taiyang and Ruby, who was laying in his arms.

As they were exiting the car, Tai came over with little Ruby in his arms and said, “Hey you two! How’s it going over there?” After he spoke, he gave Summer a light kiss on the lips, smiling afterwards.

“They seem to be doing fine,” she replied. “The girls aren’t happy about it, in case you couldn’t tell.”

“Why does Blake have to leave?” Ruby had big watery eyes and she pouted. She was so cute it was almost unfair.

“Her mommy and daddy have important stuff to do Ruby, it’s their job,” answered Tai.

Yang was already heading inside, not listening to them talking. If she turned around, she would see the worried looks on her parent’s faces.

She went to her room, shut her door, and flopped on the bed. She wanted to cry, but she didn’t. She didn’t know how to feel. _Would crying just make me seem weak?_  
She just wanted Blake to stay here with her, to play games with her and gossip about school drama.

She eventually fell asleep for about an hour or two. She was woken up by Summer, who told her it was time for lunch. The rest of the day went by in a blur, every arrow in her head pointing at Blake. She sat in her room and played Mario Kart on her DS. Yang was bored. She didn’t know what else to do, so she just lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, eventually falling asleep, missing dinner.

It was the morning Blake was finally leaving.

It was about 11 a.m when the Xiao Long-Rose house left to go send their farewells to the Belladonnas. They arrived, seeing two moving trucks and one last piece of furniture being lifted into the back of a truck by Ghira. Yang opened the door while Tai was trying to park, ignoring her parent’s protests. She ran up to blake and gave her a tight hug from behind.

“Yang, you scared me!”

“Sorry Blakey, i just needed to hug you,” she said sadly.

Blake turned around in her arms, looking down at the blonde. She returned the hug, saying, “I’m gonna miss you.” She had tears streaming down her face, it made Yang’s heart break.

“Don’t cry Blakey, we’ll see each other, remember? It’s gonna be okay!” She wiped the tears off of her face with her thumbs.

“Will it?”

“Of course it will. You’ll make new friends and go out to parties ‘n stuff, it’ll be amazing.”

“What if I don’t want to make new friends?” She was still crying.

“Blakey, I’ll always remember you, you know that, right?”

Blake sniffled, “Yeah..”

They hugged each other tight, almost breaking ribs. Eventually they let go, letting everyone hug whomever. Ruby ran up to Blake, crushing her in the tightest hug she has ever given. “I’m gonna miss you so much, Blake!”

“I’m gonna miss you too, Ruby,” she chuckled.

A few minutes later, they were done. Ghira went into one truck, a maintenance worker going to the other, and Kali went to the car. Blake and Yang made eye contact, which caused them to run into each other for one last hug.

“Blake?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Have I ever told you you’re perfect?”

Blake blushes lightly, “N-no..”

“Well you are,” she smiled, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you, Yang. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Blakey”

Blake planted one last kiss on the cheek, and ran to the car her mother was in. Her and Yang waved each other goodbye as the trucks drove away, the other family standing in the driveway.

“Well, what do you girls say we go get some lunch, huh? I bet you’re hungry,” Tai tried to bring the mood up by offering food, which Ruby was glad to hear. Summer agreed, as well as Yang, though not as enthusiastic.

The whole week was just horrible. The Belladonnas couldn’t call because they were driving so much, and the connection at the hotels were poor. She missed Blake so much, she nearly cried yesterday.

Summer had left for work. She’s a surgeon at the local hospital. She’s amazing, Yang looks up to her every day, hoping to be as awesome as her. She said something about a bull faunus family getting shot at, so she has to perform a 10 hour surgery. Yang hoped she’d be back in time for her birthday tomorrow.

She hoped her birthday would be at least okay, with Blake gone and all. She really hoped for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you do bolded and italic letters ;-;

Yang’s birthday

Yang woke up feeling slightly upbeat, she added a little skip to her movement. She went downstairs to see what her family was up to.

As she finished walking down the stairs, she turned left into the kitchen, and to her right was the living room. There was a cake, chocolate she assumed, sitting on the kitchen island in a plastic container. There were gifts on the dining table, and streamers all over.

Something ran into her back that made her lose her breath. “Happy birthday, Yang! You’re so old!” Ah, Ruby, should’ve guessed.

Yang turned around in her little sister’s arms, “Thanks, Rubes, you’re a good sis.” She gave the shorter girl a hair ruffle, which the other sibling was not enjoying at all.

“Pfft, stop! Mommy just did my hair!”

“Oh, let her, it’s her birthday,” said Summer Rose as she walked over from the living room. Tai was still trying to wrap up a present in front of the couch so she couldn’t see, she wouldn’t have known if it wasn’t for the little curses he said under his breath or the sound of paper being torn.

Her father got up, putting his hands on his hips, marveling in the work he did. “I hate wrapping presents,” he muttered.

“Oh it’s not that bad, honey,” Summer walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Both of the young girls made exaggerated gagging noises at the small gesture. “Oh hush, you two haven’t met the love of your life yet.”

Maybe I have, thought Yang. She was about to go to the cake, but was stopped by her mother tutting at her.

“Ah ah, Yang, we have plans today.” The young lady walked over to her and gave her a pat on her shoulders.

Yang whined, “But last year you let Ruby eat the cake first!”

“No, Ruby helped herself. But we weren’t going to get mad about it, it’s just Ruby,” she giggled.

“Ugh, fine.” She was a little disappointed, the cake looked really good. She couldn’t see the top, she wasn’t tall enough, her head just barely at level with the countertop.

She heard her parents talking, something about not being able to save the bull faunus family, though only the teenager was left alive. She felt bad, she couldn’t ever imagine losing her family. But she threw the thoughts out, today was about her and she was going to make it perfect.

She went upstairs to go change into her clothes. The little girl decided to go with a white t-shirt with sunflowers, denim shorts, and a pair of Converse.

Throughout the day, they were just having fun. They went to Funland, playing laser tag, riding small coasters, and driving bumper cars. They also went out for lunch, the birthday girl getting chicken tenders and french fries. Yang wasn’t a fan of birthday parties, she just liked to spend time with her family, though she wished Blake was there to celebrate.

By the time they got home, it was around 7 o’clock at night, the sun just barely setting, being it is May. At the front door, there was a small package.

“Oh, I think the Belladonna’s sent you a gift, Yang!” Tai was rubbing her back and giving her a little shove to pick up the mail.

They went inside, sat in the living room and watched Yang open the package. She wasn’t very good at it, literally ripping it in half, which caused everyone to let out a small chuckle or giggle. An envelope fell out onto the floor, so she bent over to pick it up.

She opened said envelope, and when she took a glance, she wasn’t sure what she was looking at. “Is that cursive?” She couldn’t read cursive, or probably half of the words in the message.

“Yes, I’ll read it out loud,” Tai said.

He cleared his throat, held the paper up, and began to read;  
“Dear Yang, happy birthday you goofball! You’ve finally turned 8, which means you finally get to do that sports club you wanted to do! I’m going to miss you, I already do. Just know you have Ms. Jones there to help with your boo boos on the playground. Ghira says happy birthday and that he misses you so much! I’m so sorry we haven’t been able to call, the connection is bad and it’s hard since we’re so far from each other. Once we get everything in check, we’ll be able to talk to you guys! But just know that we all love you and your family very much! We bought you a little gift, and Blake decided to hand something over to you. She misses you so much Yang, you mean so much to her. She says happy birthday as well. Lots of love firecracker!

-The Belladonnas”

Ruby was across the living room, bouncing on the balls of her feet with endless energy, excited to see what Yang had received.

The blonde looked inside of the package and saw a pair of drumsticks. She looked at them in awe, and snatched it as Ruby sprinted over to grab them.

“No! This is mine, Ruby!”

“You’re so mean.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“No I’m not.”

“Girls,” Summer said sternly. She looked at Yang and questioned, “You’ve been wanting to start drums for a while, right?”

“Yeah, but i don’t have anything to play on,” she looked down at them sadly.

“That’s not true. Since you’re a beginner, we got you a drum pad. Uncle Qrow can teach you, he’s practically a master!” She got one of the presents off of the table and let Yang open it. She was right, there’s a drum pad in there, it’s almost as big as her body.

“Wow. So, Uncle Qrow can teach me?”

“Of course he can. He’ll be coming over tomorrow since he’s busy with work right now.”

“Yeah, sure, ‘busy with work’”. Tai was a little irritated that Qrow hadn’t stopped by today to wish her a happy birthday.

“Tai, you know how busy he is with all of the sports activities,” Summer tried to calm her husband down.

“Alright, fine. Sorry.”

“It’s alright, dear.”

Yang finally looked at the second item in the package, seeing a plain purple cloth that looked to be a bandana or something.

“I think that’s from Blake,” said Summer.

“I think so too.” She smiled down at it, and had Summer tie it around her right bicep. She gave it one more glance, and sighed dreamily as they continued the rest of the night.

They spent the rest of the night watching Yang open presents, and eventually they started eating cake. It was almost 9 p.m when they were finished, Ruby exhausted from her sugar rush. Taiyang carried her up the stairs to tuck her in bed.

“Yang, would you like to go on a drive with me?” Summer asked.

“Yeah! Where are we gonna go?”

“Nowhere in particular, just driving and spending time with each other.” She had a smile on her face, and she was holding out her hand for Yang to take.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

They got in the car, Yang getting to sit in the front seat because it was her birthday. It was dark outside, the only light being the headlights and the moon above them.

They were driving on a winding road, when Summer asked “What do you want to be when you grow up, Yang?”

“An actor,” she said with a grin, dimples showing.

Her mother took a second to respond, while in the pause, she had a thoughtful look on her face. “I could see you doing that. You like entertaining people?”

“Yeah, I just wanna make people laugh and smile. Maybe make them feel good about themselves.”

“You’re so adorable. You’ll be an amazing actor.” She had a gentle smile on her face.

“Really?”

“Of course, you’re Yang Xiao Long, you can do anything.”

Yang smiled at her, and Summer smiled back. She was about to say something, but when she saw headlights coming towards them, she was cut off.

**CRASH**

Everything hurt. She was hot. Her arm was blazing, actually. She opened her eyes and saw fire, but no Summer. She panicked, trying to get out of the car took a lot of strength from her. Finally the door opened and she toppled out, falling face first.

“Mommy!” she yelled. “Mom!!”

She saw the other car, but there was no passenger. Did they fall somewhere? She didn’t know. She had to find her mom.

“M-mommy?” She was about to cry, but she couldn’t. She had cuts all over her face and the salty tears would sting, the sweat already doing enough damage.

She went to the front of the car and saw something that would never leave her memory.

“MOM!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally getting into the high school stuff

Today

_“Yang!!”_

She got the wind knocked out of her, almost falling to the ground. The tall blonde balanced herself out, holding a short ginger girl with her right arm. “Nora, you nearly killed me!”

“Oh hush, I’m just so excited for camp!” She dropped down to her feet, put her hands on her hips and looked up at Yang with a big smile.

“Same here. How’s your section?”

Nora put a finger to her chin, a _‘lemme think about that’_ look appeared on her face. “They seem to be doing pretty well, though some of the freshmen are having trouble carrying the contras.”

“I’d think so, it’s literally marching around with a tuba on your shoulder,” she giggled.

They were in the middle of the school entrance. to the right was the fine arts hall; to the left is the doors leading to the auditorium and backstage. To the right is first the chorus room, the next door being the band room as well as the other door leading to the other side of the room. Continuing down the hall you turn right, down another hall and to the left is the drama room. Further down to the left is the strings room and on the right is two other doors leading to band and chorus.

To their left was the cafeteria, the main stairwell in front of them and the hall leading to classes further down. It was a decent size school, but they were overcrowded. It was empty right now since it was the summer time, only the band kids occupying the building for camp.

They went down the hall to the band room and were greeted by a disgusting smell. “Ew, Mr.Carter, what’s that smell?” asked a disgusted Nora.

“That’s his diet mac & cheese, remember? He’s trying to lose weight.” Yang said it under her breath close to Nora’s ear.

“Oh you girls just don’t know good food when you smell it!” He continued to eat his food.

“ _Blah!_ ” The red head walked over to the instrument room at the end of the room to the right. Yang decided to chat with him.

“So, do you have the chair placements yet?” She leaned against the door to his office, which is right by the room entrance.

“I do! Give me just a sec…”

Yang waited patiently, looking around his office. Though she’s seen it a million times, she’s still impressed with all of the stuff in it. There were signed drum heads by famous drummers or from drum corps. His trombone sitting in the corner on a stand, a bookshelf with many selections of music scores, photos, and awards.

“Ah, here we go!”

The girl walked over to look at the computer which was right next to the door. She wasn’t surprised when she saw she got first chair trumpet.

“Hard work pays off,” she dusted off her shoulders with a cocky grin.

“It sure does, congratulations!”

“Thank you!” she said proudly. She looked at all of the other sections; Nora getting first tuba, Pyrrha getting first for percussion.

“Jaune isn’t doing percussion ensemble?”

“No, he’s just sticking with the double bass, said it works with his schedule. As long as he’s playing bass five i have no problems.”

“Gotcha.” Yang knew he would probably stick with strings; it’s junior year, and this is when you start to look for where you want to go to college or what you want to do. Jaune has been thinking about auditioning for a drum corp for a while, and she was confident that he’d make it at the most in his second audition.

“Who’s got clarinet?”

Mr. Carter looked at the screen closely, “Blake Belladonna is first chair.”

_Blake Belladonna?_ She recognized that name, but can't remember where she learned it from.

“Cool, cool…” She walked away to the percussion room. Yang had been the center snare since freshman year, mostly due to the fact that three fourths of the drumline the year before she started were seniors. The only ones left were needed on bass and quads for the newbies. Yang Xiao Long just so happened to be a god at drumming, specifically the snare drum, so when she showed Mr. Carter her skills and attitude, he let her give it a go. He didn’t regret it whatsoever, Yang had a good attitude, was always hard working, and knew how to help others when they had trouble.

Walking in was difficult, there being drums everywhere and their drum tech, Mr. Rogers, was fixing one of the quads. “Hey there kid, what’s up?” He was a wolf faunus; he had tall grey ears, and his eyes were an emerald green. His hair was long and brown, his facial hair barely there. The middle aged man wore a tank top and shorts, accompanied by a pair of flip flops.

“Nothing much. Anything I can help with?” 

“If you could just take off the drumheads that would be great,” he grunted as he tried to screw on the rim.

Yang took one of the drum keys and started disassembling the drum heads, being as careful as she can be while doing so. After she was done, she wiped the sweat off her head and stood up, stretching her legs and back.

“There ya go, anything else?”

“That would be all, thanks kiddo,” he gave her a smile.

“No problem, just yelp if you need anything!”

She walked to the end of the school, the bus lot right outside. She opened the door and took a look around; front ensemble was practicing their music, the color guard were practicing their rifle and saber tosses, and the brass and woodwinds doing their warmups.

She looked at guard again; she was fascinated by them, it’s amazing how someone could make it look so easy. Weiss Schnee was the guard captain, helping anyone who made a misstep or dropped their props. Before she was really stiff and selfish. Now, since she’d been kicked out of the house, living in her own (really big) apartment, she’s opened up a bit. Weiss was one of Yang’s best friends and she was beyond proud of her.

The rest of the day went by quickly; drumline worked on music and marching, they had a lunch break, more rehearsal, then the day was over. She was saying goodbye to everyone when Pyrrha came up from behind her.

“Yang, I was wondering if you and Ruby would like to come over on Saturday? I also invited Weiss and Nora and they said it’s cool with them.” Pryrrha was a few inches taller than her, though she knew eventually she’d be the tallest in her friend group. She kept that from all of them and when the day comes, she’ll be the one looking down on them and laughing.

“Yeah, I don’t see why Ruby wouldn’t want to go. We’ll be there!” She smiled and held a thumbs up.

“Awesome!” she clapped her hands together. “I’ll see you the rest of the week, make sure to stay hydrated,” she said with a stern look.

“Yes _mother_ ,” Pyrrha had always been the mom of the group, making sure everyone had something to eat and helped them with school assignments.

“Shut up. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the tall redhead waved at her.

“Bye mom!” she giggled when Pyrrha gave her the finger.

She drove home in her yellow Jeep. Her dad was still at work and Ruby was working on summer assignments. She was _super_ smart, like smarter than Yang herself. The older sister wanted to help Ruby get into college. It was expensive and they all knew it, but they would do anything to get her into the school she wanted to go to.

She went upstairs and showered, taking almost an hour because of her hair. She dried off, put pajamas on, and went to bed. She started up at the ceiling, the name she heard earlier going through her head. 

_Who were they and how did she know them?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to get rid of the last chapter: it’s better to not know exactly how the event happened, so it’ll come in a later chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big buff yang 👁👄👁

It was the fourth week of band camp. All of the sections have gotten used to drill and all of the crazy warmups, people have made new friends, it was all coming along really well.

It was their lunch break, everyone was eating in the cafeteria with either their sections or friends. Yang was with Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, Neptune, and Jaune. They weren’t really talking, just enjoying the company and chowing down their food.

Yang’s mind was somewhere else completely; she kept thinking about the name Blake Belladonna, has been for the past two weeks. She can’t seem to put her finger on it.

Neptune started the conversation, “Did you guys get your schedules? I just did.” He took another look at his phone, taking in his classes.

Everyone got out their phones to take a look on their student app. Mumbles of  _ yes _ and  _ yup _ came from the group. They all shared their classes, excited that they have some together.

The group went back to eating just like before their lunchtime ran out. As soon as they finished, they threw away their trash and took their boxes and or bags back to the band room. It was time to do some music warmups, though hard will just start with stretches.

After the sections had finished warmups, it was time to go outside to the football field and learn the show drill. It was blazing hot outside, some people already sweating from being outside for only a few minutes.  _ This is probably illegal  _ thought Yang, it’s  _ way _ too hot to be marching a 12 minute show.

As long as the students were provided lots of water and plenty of breaks, no one should pass out. Hopefully.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


It was the end of the day; everyone was tired. Thirteen hours of learning new music and drill was tiring (they are provided a 2 hour break during the afternoon).

Yang was helping out the drumline stuff away, trying to not drop anything. The quads and last two basses were the heaviest, but she could handle it. Yang knew she had a decent body; well built arms and legs, a  _ very _ toned abdomen, her chest… well, above average.

She was one of the strongest girls in the entire school (as well as Pyrrha and Nora) and a lot of people respected her for it. Well, except some sexist assholes she knows.

She just got into her car and sat there with the A.C on, letting the refreshing air cool down her body. She was about to start driving when she realized something.

Blake Belladonna, the first chair clarinet, was her childhood friend.

A huge grin split across her face at the realization.  _ How did I not remember that?? _ She couldn’t wait to see her again.  _ I wonder what she looks like now. She’s probably gorgeous, she always has been. Is she taller than me? I hope not. But that doesn’t matter. Will she remember me? Probably not, we haven’t talked since… _ She stopped her thoughts, not wanting to go back to that time.

It had been a rough couple of years for the girl. After her mom passed away, Tai shut down, he started drinking and going out places and not coming home till late. The only thing he would do for his girls was pay rent and go grocery shopping. Yang had to take care of Ruby; helped her with school work, helped her clean, hugged her when she was sad, anything a parent was supposed to do for their child. She hated those times. Qrow could only come over to help so much, he lived across the state working at a university.

But things were better now. Her dad was less of a lost cause, Qrow lived near them AND worked as a history teacher at their highschool, it was all good. But she wasn’t happy. She never was, and probably never will be. Tai and Qrow always favorite Ruby, always do stuff for her. Ruby this, Ruby that. Whenever she messes up on something they brush it off, saying mistakes happen. But when Yang makes mistakes, it’s all of a sudden a huge problem, like she broke a priceless vase or something. She was tired of it.

She stopped thinking about her family and returned her thoughts to Blake. The blonde was excited to see her old friend again, couldn’t wait to catch up with her and maybe hangout like old times. She started the car and drove back home, listening to some pop music.

When she got home she was greeted with Chica, their golden retriever, who was bigger than the redhead when she was on her hind legs, and Ruby running around the house, almost hitting her.

“Yo, Rubes, chill out,” she chuckled.

“She stole my cookie! That was the last one, Yang, this is a crisis!!” The young girl was still running around chasing the hairy dog. Yang smiled and went to the kitchen when she smelled pizza.

“How was camp today?” asked her dad as he was setting the pizza boxes on the kitchen island, and putting the sodas on the counter near the fridge.

“Tiring, as usual. But it was a good day.”

“Always good to hear.” He had a bright smile on his face. He was getting a few grey hairs on his head and in his beard, the blonde strands were getting a little darker, but that didn’t make him look any less bright.

Ruby had little succession with taking the cookie back from the big dog, and gave up with a small frown. They started eating their food in silence, the two girls literally inhaling at least four slices. Their dad looked at them in bewilderment, surprised they could eat that fast.

“After all these years you’re still shocked with the way we eat,” Yang started in a teasing tone.

“Well yeah, it’s amazing that someone could eat that fast…”

They all giggled, and once they finished, the trio threw away their trash and went to their own devices; Tai going back to the TV with Chica, Ruby staying in the kitchen working on some project she has for her tech camp, and Yang went upstairs to take a shower.

She went upstairs to the bathroom, turned on the water, and started to strip. Once she was done she took a look at the mirror, appreciating her body.  _ All of the hard work really had paid off _ she thought. She stopped looking at herself, thinking it’s a little bit weird, and went into the shower. 

Once done with her way-too-long shower, she wrapped herself up in towels and went to her room. The bedroom was bright, mostly colored in yellow. To the right was her bed with a bunch of random blankets and pillows, next to it right beside the door was her closet filled with too many clothes. Next to the bed was her nightstand with a lamp on it. Right across from the door on the left wall was her desk with her laptop and her little gaming figurines. There was a decent sized window on the wall across from the door, giving her a great wake up call with all of the sunlight flooding in her room. There were little knickknacks and posters around her room and fairy lights along the ceiling.

Yang got into her pajamas and flopped on her bed. She was exhausted, and couldn’t wait to sleep. She got under the blankets and plugged her phone in.

After laying down for a few minutes, sleep started taking her away, her last thought being of Blake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buzz

It was  _ finally _ the first day of school. At the moment the parking lot was empty. It was six in the morning and teachers had to be there before 6:30.

Their uncle Qrow was driving them; Yang was finally able to get her permit, but wasn’t allowed a parking spot because of her age. She sat in the passenger seat and her little sister was bouncing in the back. She was excited for her little sister! She could finally meet new people, explore her range of knowledge, and try out for the track team. Ruby had a habit of being very,  _ very _ socially awkward with new people, so Yang was hoping with that the more friends she makes, the better she’ll get.

Has he parked in the teacher parking lot, they went inside and upstairs to “ _ Mr. Brawnwen’s” _ classroom, they like to tease him during the school day. 

“Alright, you girls behave today, alright? Especially you firecracker,” he said with a smug grin.

“Well ex _ cuse _ me, I am a good student!” she said dramatically, putting her hand on her chest. “I’ll have you know that last year I got all A’s and B’s.” Yang crossed her arms and lifted her chin, closing her eyes.

“Yeah whatever kid. Anyways, if something happens, come to me or Ozpin.”

“We will!” chirped Ruby.

The girls gave Qrow a side hug and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the protests from the history teacher. They walked down the stairwell and went over to the door that leads to the fine arts hall, just hanging out.

Yang was wearing a pair of ripped jeans with a black belt, high top platform Converse, and a yellow Beatles t- shirt tucked in. Her hair was up in a messy bun since it was still hot. Ruby had on black jeggings, a big red t-shirt that had a rose above her left breast, and a pair of Nike tennis shoes. Her outfit was so simple yet it looked really good.

“So, you excited for band Rubes?”

“Oh yeah! I can’t wait to meet Mr. Carter, I’ve only heard good things about him!”

“That’s because he’s the best teacher here. Well, him at two others… But ya know, he’s super chill. Might be intimidating when you first look at him but he’s really just a big teddy bear.”

Yang went over to the kitchen area to say hello to the cafeteria ladies. They were super chill, always giving out extra stuff for free, they’re funny, just the best ladies in this entire school.

“Good morning Yang, happy first day of school!” Mrs. Taylor, an old, short, dark skinned rabbit faunus, went over to give her a hug. “I see you’ve grown some more over the summer, I told you to stop!”

Yang laughed at that, “Sorry Mrs. Taylor, wish I could do something about that but I can’t.”

“No worries dear. Go give this to your sister, she needs the calcium if she’s gonna be doing track, ya hear me?” She handed the blonde a box of milk, smiling as she did so.

“Yes ma’am! Hope the kids won’t be too much today.” She started walking backwards, waiting for a response.

“Ugh, they’re high schoolers, they’ll  _ always _ be too much.” The old lady rolled her eyes.

Yang laughed once more and headed back to where Ruby was. Now that the building was open for students, there were a few coming in from the entrance or the bus ramp at the other end of the school. There weren't too many people there yet, but with the echo of the room, it sounded like there were so many.

She saw a familiar redhead, though it was hard to miss her. She waved her over and saw Jaune walking behind her. Pyrrha had on a plain white shirt paired with mom jeans, White Fila shoes and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Jaune was wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow flannel, torn jeans and hightop Converse.

“Helloooo!” sang Pyrrha.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Jaune always had a slightly high pitch voice. Hearing it now, when he’s a junior in high school, makes it even funnier.

“Nothing much, we’ve just been hanging out.” Yang was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

They were chatting when the twenty minute bell rang, meaning kids can go to their classes and the music hall is open. They all flood in and walk into the band room, greeting Mr. Carter as he was dusting the cages.

The band room was their go to hangout for the mornings; they usually sat at the table which was to the left of the entrance, while the printer room was behind it. They set their stuff down and sat down for a while.

Yang looked around at all of the people in the room; she recognized some and there were others that she had never met, but she would change that! She likes getting to know everyone on some level, whether they’re in band or not. 

She was about to go over to some of the freshmen when she saw a girl with raven hair walk past her into Carter’s office. They were talking, but she didn’t know about what.  _ Is that Blake? _ She didn’t want to go over and interrupt them just because she thought she recognized the girl. Then she saw the cat ears at the top of her head and  _ knew _ it was her. She was about to go over when Nora ran into her, Yang letting out an  _ oof _ .

“Happy first day of school you doofus!”

“Ugh, Nora, I swear one day you’ll knock me over and I’ll get a concussion,” she deadpanned.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Anyways, how’s life? Oh wait I already know, we just saw each other two days ago!” She started laughing at her own little mistake.

“I swear you’re on some sort of drug,” muttered Yang. She looked up and saw Blake leaving the room. Yang rushed her words saying; “Hey, uh, I’ll be back Nora, make sure no one steals my stuff.” She ran out of the room, hearing a “No promises!” from Nora.

She was running past people, muttering ‘ _ excuse me _ ’ each time she hit someone. She wasn’t paying attention and ended up bumping into the back of the girl, falling on her bum.

The girl turned around and looked down at her, saying “Are you alright?” in a smooth voice that made her feel like jelly.

Yang stood up abruptly, wiping off the non existent dust on her and replied “Yeah I’m good! Sorry about that,” she was blushing when she said it.

“It’s alright, just be careful next time.” Yang finally got a good look at her and  _ wow _ , she thought.  _ She’s gorgeous. _

Her hair was long and wavy, framing her face. Her cat ears stood tall on her head, swiveling around with all of the sound around them, her beautiful amber eyes that look like molten gold. Her skin was beautiful, so smooth looking, she could just touch it-

“Hello?” Now the girl had a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, uh, sorry! I um, I just wanted to ask… are you Blake?” She was really nervous, and she didn’t even know why.

“Yeah, that’s me. You are..?”

“Uh, Yang! Yang Xiao Long!”

The girl looked at her for a moment, then finally, a look of familiarity flashed across her face. “Yang?”

“Yeah?”

They looked at each other, then both girls had a huge smile on their faces.

“Oh my god, Yang! It’s been so long!” She jumped at her and held her waist tight. Yang looped her arms around her back just above her backpack and gave a big squeeze.

“That it has. It’s so good to see you Blakey!” Her face was hurting from how much she was smiling. She tilted her down, putting her nose in the girl's hair.  _ Oh my god it smells so good. Wait, I shouldn’t be sniffing her hair… _

Yang blushed as she pulled away from her and got another good look at her. “So… how’s life?” She sounded so confused, which Blake thought was cute as she let out a little giggle.

“It’s good. Better now. How about you?”

“It’s going, ya know? School, band… school,” she grunted when she said it again.

Blake let out another giggle, covering her mouth then saying “I understand. So, what do you play?”

“Trumpet, first chair. ‘Cause ya know,” she let out a breath on her knuckles and wiped her left shoulder, “I’m just too good.” She sported a cocky smirk, and felt herself smile when she heard Blake laugh.

“Of course you are. I’m assuming you know what I got?”

“Well yeah, which is by the way, super impressive. Especially since it’s your first year here so, like, you should be proud of yourself,” she felt herself blush heavily once she finished talking.

“I am, thank you Yang.” Blake had such a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes crinkling just a little bit. She could get lost in those eyes, her smile, just her face in general.

Her thoughts were cut off from the five minute bell. She looked at Blake again and saw her face return to a neutral expression.

“Well, guess we should go to class. I’ll see you tomorrow in band?”

“Yeah, I'll see you then!”

“Alright, bye Yang,” she walked up to her and gave her a second hug with her arms wrapped around her shoulders. “It was good to see you again,” Blake whispered right next to her ear.

Yang felt herself heat up, more than when she’s marching outside. “Y-yeah, it was good to see you too!”

She was just a stuttering mess at this point. Blake walked away with a knowing smile, turning around and walking with a sway of her hips to her first block.

_ What a woman. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

The first day of school went really well for Blake. She already made a new friend named Sun (who talks  _ way _ too much), so far the teachers she has met are really chill, as chill as they can get with them being advanced classes, and the band director is really cool. Though his office didn’t smell that good…

Her favorite part of the day was in the morning when Yang ran into her. It had been so, so,  _ so  _ long since they had seen each other, almost ten years. Yang had grown to be a beautiful woman, with her wavy golden locks, gorgeous lilac eyes, she had always known she’d be beautiful. And she was actually taller than her; everyone thought she’d be short, but they all thought wrong. It was weird having to look up at her.

She still had chubby cheeks, which was  _ adorable _ in her opinion, her freckles covering them and the rest of her face. 

It was so good to see her, Blake was really happy. She even told her mom, who responded with a rushed  _ “Oh my goodness! How is she? What does she look like? Is she in band? Do you have any classes with her? Did you guys talk?” _ .

Blake took a second to comprehend what her mother just asked, “She's doing well, she looks amazing, yes, only band, and yes, but only for a little while.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” she clapped her hands together and held them by her face. “We  _ have _ to get her to come visit some time, it’s been so long!”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to her and see when she can come over. I’m pretty sure she’s in marching band so It may not be for a while…”

“Well that’s alright, we’ll be available for her whenever.” Kali had a huge grin on her face, showing the wrinkles by her eyes.

Blake left the kitchen to go to her bedroom. Their house was… pretty big for only three people and a cat. But she wasn’t complaining, there were more places to keep her books.

Walking into the room, there was a bed, a desk in front of the window (which was covered in books). Next to the door was a very big bookshelf, consisting of  _ many _ books, and there was a closet in the wall across from the bed. She had barely any posters in her room, just keeping it plain and simple. Above her bed was a purple tapestry with a floral pattern.

She dropped her bag next to the door, kicking it shut, and went to plop herself on her bed. She took out her phone and went through her social media and messages, bored out of her mind.

  
  


-

  
  
  


“Ruby!”

“Yang!”

“Guess who I saw today.” The sisters were in the hallway outside of the band room eating snacks (since Mr. Carter doesn’t like people eating in the room). Ruby was staying until Qrow was ready to go home, Yang staying later for rehearsal.

“Who?”

“Blake,” she had a huge smile on her face when she said her name.

Ruby gasped,”  _ What?! _ Why didn’t you come get me! I wanna see her again! Did you guys talk? Oh my god we  _ need  _ to catch up!!” The short girl was practically bouncing on the floor.

“Easy Rubes, we’ll see her tomorrow. I have band so I’ll talk to her.”

“Ugh,  _ fine. _ I wish I was in wind ensemble,” she grumbled.

“Hey, don’t worry about it! You’re a freshman and you’re third chair French horn in symphonic, I say that’s pretty impressive.”

“Yeah, but you made wind your freshman year.” Ruby looked down at her cookie, a little pout at her lips.

“Rubes, people are always different when it comes to learning instruments. You may pick it up quickly, or slowly. And lemme remind you, doing it slowly does  _ not _ make you a bad player, it means you’re different from others, which is  _ fine. _ If anyone tells you otherwise, I’m not afraid to give them a piece of my  mind. Ya got that?”

She had a small smile on her face, “Yeah, thanks big sis.” Ruby leaned over to hug her, Yang wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

“Of course! But seriously, if anyone messes with you, come to me and I’ll do something about it.”

“I will.”

Eventually Qrow was ready to go, so he came by to get Ruby. “You ready kid?”

“Yup!” She left to get her stuff from the instrument room.

“And I’ll be here at 8:30 to get you firecracker.”

“ _ Ugh _ , why can’t I just drive? I mean, I know how to and I have my permit, I just don’t have a parking spot. And dad’s gonna give me the Jeep!” 

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll get you and you can drive but I swear if we crash-“

“We won’t crash, I promise,” she gave him a serious look.

“Sorry, I trust you. I’ll be here and in the passenger seat.”

“Thanks uncle Qrow!” She ran over to give him a hug, and she was given a wheeze as a response.

“No problem kid. Next year we’ll get you a spot.”

“ _ Finally.” _ She let go of the man and sat back down at the foldable table.

“Bye Yang, love you!” chirped Ruby.

“Love ya too, drive safe guys.”

Qrow responded with a mock salute, and they walked out. 

Yang was restless. She couldn’t stop fidgeting and pacing. Her mind has been occupied by Blake and she didn’t know why.

_ Oh, I do know why. It’s because after all these years I  _ still _ have a crush on her. I mean, she’s totally my type! But I may not be hers. She may not even be into girls. Which is fine! Sun told me about her and it sounded like he really likes her, I probably don’t have a chance. I mean, it’s Sun! Blonde hair, funny, his body absolutely shredded, he’s the perfect man. _

A voice broke her out of her thoughts. “My head is hurting from watching you walk around in circles. What’s on your mind?” It was Weiss, the one and only Ice Queen, though she hates that name. She was sitting at the table she was at earlier.  _ When did she get here? _

“Not much, just school, ya know?”

“Yang Xiao Long, I  _ know _ you’re lying, get your ass over here.”

“Yes  _ mother _ .”

“That’s Pyrrha’s job.”

“Well you’re acting like a mom right now.

“Stop being a baby, tell me what’s wrong,” her voice was sharp, but Yang knew she didn’t mean for it to sound rude. The Ice Queen actually had a heart, which surprised most people.

“So… I met this girl named Blake, and we were best friends when we were younger. And she’s like…  _ really _ pretty…”

“Useless lesbian,” mumbled the short girl.

“Um, I’m right here,” she said with a sassy tone.

“I’m aware,” deadpanned Weiss. “I have her in two of my classes so far, she seems really nice, but I don’t think she likes me.”

“I think most faunus see you and assume you’re a bad person, which you’re  _ not _ , but I understand where they’re coming from. But they could like, not judge someone for their last name. They obviously don’t know who you really are.”

“I thought we were helping you.”

“Eh, I like helping and giving, makes me feel better.”

“Dork.”

They sat there for a little bit, just enjoying each other’s company, until Weiss broke the silence.

“Anyways, why is she on your mind?”

“Well, I kinda sorta had a crush on her when we were little and I guess that never left me so here I am now, spending hours of my day thinking about her.”

“So you still like her?”

“Yeah. But I feel like she likes Sun…”

“Yang, it’s only the first day of school, how could she already be into someone she just met?”

“He’s Sun! And I’m me!” she exasperated.

“True… but how do you know?”

“I mean, I don’t but-“

“ _ Exactly,  _ you always think you know how someone feels, but you don’t. You can’t just assume she has feelings for Sun when you haven’t even seen them talk yet. And they’ve only talked once. I hate it when you think badly about yourself whenever something makes you happy. Remember when you first joined marching band? You were always like ‘Yeah, I don’t think I deserve this. I’m only a freshman, I’m not good enough,’ blah blah blah. It hurts me more than you know.”

Yang just stared at her, surprised at what came out of her mouth. “I um…”

“Yang, we all want you to be happy. If you want to be with Blake, then be with her. It’s better to try than to not do anything.”

“I know, I know. I just don’t wanna rush things. I mean, this is the first time we’ve seen each other in almost a decade!”

“Then take your time. But do it before Sun does.”

She took a second to take it in. “Alright, fine.”

“Good. You won’t regret it.” She had the smallest hint of a smile

She gave her a big hug, almost suffocating her. “Thanks Weiss-cream.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snipped.

  
  


-

  
  


Rehearsal was over; it wasn’t even that bad, all they did was fix the drill and practice the music. 

Yang went out to the student parking lot and found uncle Qrow's black Hyundai Santa Fe, with him sitting in the passenger seat.

She knocked on the window to alert Qrow that it was her and not some serial killer. He unlocked the doors, and asked “How was rehearsal?”

“It was good, they techs weren’t so harsh on us today.” She threw her clothes and school stuff in the back. She put her seatbelt on and started driving home.

“Good, good. I think Tai said he’ll drive you guys to school, I have to be here extra early for some stupid meeting.”

“Wow, is uncle Qrow gonna wake up before five?” she giggled.

“Sadly, yes.” 

They drove in silence for the rest of the way to the Xiao Long-Rose household. Once they were in the gravel driveway, Yang got out and picked up her stuff in the backseat with Qrow getting into the driver's seat.

“Goodnight stinky,” she called out.

“Literally says the one who has armpit sweats right now,” he had a smirk on his face when he made the comeback.

She lifted her right arm and saw a wet stain. “Ugh, bye.”

He drove away, and Yang went inside. She was greeted with the smell of spaghetti, her personal favorite. Taiyang made the  _ best  _ spaghetti and meatballs and no one could ever deny it. She went upstairs to drop her stuff off and out all of her clothes in the washer. She went to the bathroom and took a shower, which was longer than it needed to be.

Finally done with everything, she went downstairs to get some food. It was slightly cold so she microwaved a bowl. Chica was in the living room gnawing on one of her gigantic bones, and her dad was in his office, which was by the front door. Each time she passed he was on the phone so she didn’t want to disturb him.

Her food was done, so she sat at the island and ate in silence.  _ Ruby’s probably working on some crazy weapon right now _ , she thought with a smile. 

She finished her dinner and went to give Chica a leftover meatball, which she ate in one bite. The blonde then walked over to her dad’s office and gave him a hug, telling him “Goodnight” into his head.

“Sweet dreams sunshine,” he said with a smile.

“I hope so.”

She went upstairs and looked into Ruby’s room, finding her already asleep. She tiptoed quietly over to the bed and gave her a little kiss on the head.

Then she brushed her teeth, turned off the lights and got ready for bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought of seeing Blake again tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this story but i’ll continue it lmao

“Oh my god, Qrow, please drive faster…”

“I’m going the speed limit, keep your panties on.”

“ _ Ugh,” _ Yang was ready to just get to school, but their uncle was driving… not as fast as he usually does. 

She looked out the window to view the trees and small ranch homes passing by on the backroads. She understood why he wasn’t going fast, but she just wanted the day to end.

They finally got to the teacher parking lot and Yang jumped out of the car, already walking up the steps to the back entrance. Ruby came sprinting and ran into her, causing her to fall into the door face first.

“Oops, hehe, sorry Yang,” Ruby had a sheepish grin and had her pointer fingers twiddling in circles around each other.

She sighed. “It’s alright Rubes, just be careful next time.” Yang opened the door for her and Qrow, a silent ‘ _ thank you _ ’ coming from him. 

“You girls behave, alright?”

Yang let out a ‘ _ yup _ ’ while popping the ‘p’. Her and the shorter girl walked to the cafeteria, stopping at the fine arts hall entrance. 

It was a little while before the school started to fill up and their friends came to chat with them. Eventually all of the bells went off and it was time to go to class.

Yang was walking to her first block when she saw Cardin walking up to her.

“Hey blondie, have you changed your mind yet?”

“No, of all the people in this school, what makes you think I’d give  _ you _ head?” She crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad,” he said with a cocky smirk.

“Um, you kinda are. But go off.”

She was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her shoulder and span her around.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he growled.

“My problem is that you think you can just objectify women all the fucking time. You use them as your little fuck toy then just throw them away like the misogynistic prick you are.” She pulled her shoulder away. She was  _ not _ going to get into a fight on the second day of school. No way.

“What makes you think you can talk to me like that?” He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

“Because I can? You’re scared of me? Literally every fight we’ve gotten into I’ve won, I’m not sure why you keep trying to bug me.” She started walking away and heard his shouts of disagreement.

She turned around and shouted, “Sorry, I can’t hear you! The stench of your breath is clogging up my ears!” The students around her let out a long “Oooh” as they started laughing at Cardin.

The blonde walked to her first block with her head high and a grin. Before she could walk in she heard a certain someone yell “Guten Morgen!”

“Is that Herr Schmidt I hear?”

“Duh, What’s happening?” He was an amazing teacher, Yang had him for German freshman and sophomore years. He had grey hair slicked back, thing glasses, and a huge smile.

“Nothing much, I just put Cardin in his place,” she said with a smirk.

“Ugh, God forgive me for saying this, but I  _ hate _ him.”

“I think God can agree on that.”

Mr. Schmidt gave her a sticker and she went on to her first block, barely missing the bell.

The day was going by extremely slow. The teachers were still getting students ready for the year so there wasn’t any teaching yet. Not that she cared, there was no way she’d be able to focus at the moment. 

_ Finally, _ it was the third block, her favorite. She got to see her friends and play her trumpet, so it was the best. Though today, since it’s the first day of band, they wouldn’t play just yet since some students need to rent instruments.

She walked into the band room and was greeted by Nora jumping on her.

“Jesus, Nora, you have zero chill,” she chuckled. She set the ginger down and smiled down at her.

“Yeah, I’ve been told that by a lot of people.” The short girl walked over to her place in the room and started talking with her other friends. Yup, that’s Nora. First you almost die from her throwing herself at you, then she leaves to torture another victim. Classic.

She walks over to the back of the room and sets her bag down by the cages. She then walked over to grab a chair and set it down, and sat on it leaning back. She looked up and closed her eyes and let the sounds around her face; she’s already tired. Cardin knows how to drain someone’s energy just by one interaction.

Eventually Mr. Carter started talking and she looked up so it looked like she was paying attention. It’s her third year, she knows exactly what he’s going to talk about.

She looked around at the students’ heads, seeing if she could recognize anyone. Stopping at the clarinet section, she saw Blake’s cat ears. Yang felt butterflies in her stomach just by looking at a small part of her.

She was knocked out of her trance but an elbow hitting her ribs. She turned to her left to see Flint looking at her then glancing at Blake with a smirk on his face. “You gon’ say something?” he whispered.

“After class. I’m just gonna talk with her.”

They looked up at the teacher and paid attention this time, though it was the same stuff; Sign your forms, rent an instrument, sectionals, blah blah blah.

Eventually he was done talking, his last words being “Alright, go talk with your little friends. If you need me I’ll be in my office.” He walked off to said office and sat in his chair, finishing some work on his computer.

Yang was the first to get up; she grabbed her chair and brought it with her and placed it in front of Blake backwards so she could straddle it.

“What’s up Blake?”

She giggled, “Nothing much. Just getting through the day.”

“Understandable. How are you liking it here?” Yang was genuinely curious about how she felt.

“I really like it here. I’ve already made a few friends surprisingly. The only person I don’t like is Cardin…”

Yang sighed, “Yeah, he’s a real pain in the ass. If he does something to you, come to me and I’ll deal with him.” She had a serious look on her face, she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Blake.

The cat faunus in return gave her a small smile. “Thank you, I will.”

They stared at each other for a little longer, just enjoying the other’s company. This time she  _ really _ got a good look at Blake. Her eyes seemed to be glowing, and it was mesmerizing. 

As Blake was about to say something, she was interrupted by Nora slamming into Yang’s side, sending both of the girls to the ground.

“Yang! Who’s your new friend?” She got off of the irritated girl and took Blake’s hand, shaking it rapidly. “Hi, my name’s Nora! What’s yours? Are you liking the school? How did you and Yang meet? What grade are you in? What’s your favorite col-“

“Nora, chill out. You’re gonna give her a heart attack.”

Yang got up while also rubbing the back of her head, and looked at the girl with a concerned gaze, only to see her laughing.

“It’s alright. My name’s Blake.” She shook her hand in a more polite manner, and took it away.

“Oooooh, I like that name. Very mysterious,” Nora went into a squat position with her hand out like she’s surfing, her fingers dancing, and had her eyes squinted as she said this. 

Yang looked at the interaction and smiled, glad that her friends were getting along.

“Alright, I’m gonna go bug the strings teacher. Bye!”

“Nora, you know she doesn’t take your bullshit…”

“Pfft, so what? It’s funny!”

“Nora!” The short girl was already running off, and Yang sighed.

“So, Nora huh?” Blake had a teasing smirk on her face while she crossed her legs. Yang was trying  _ really _ hard to not stare at them.

“Yup. She can be a bit much sometimes, but she’s one of my best friends. We’re both like the crackheads of the group. Oh! Speaking of group, I wanna introduce you to the rest of my friends. They’re super cool and you’ll love them as much as they’ll love you.”

“Sure, when will I be seeing them?”

“During lunch of course! We usually eat in here. But don’t tell Carter, he’ll be pissed,” she whispered the last part.

Blake let out a chuckle while ‘zipping’ her lips. “I won’t say a word.”

Yang laughed out loud, her hands covering her belly. “I’m not even sure how he doesn’t notice, his door is usually open.”

“He probably knows but just doesn’t want to ruin anything,” she countered.

“Honestly, you’re probably right.”

“I’m always right.”

They both laughed at that. The laughter died down and now it was just an awkward silence.

“So uh… we really need to catch up, don’t we?”

Blake nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Would you like to come over during the weekend?”

_ Oh my god she’s inviting me over. Why am I so nervous? We’ve literally been to each other’s houses before! But it’s different now. _

“Yeah! Uh, it probably won’t be till Sunday since I have practice. ‘Cause ya know… marching band takes a while.”

“Sounds good. Let’s exchange numbers so I can text you my address.”

“Oh, yeah! That’s smart.”  _ I’m getting her number. Oh wow. _

They put the phone numbers in their contacts and sat again. Most of the upperclassmen left to sit out in the hallways, and the other students were just talking to each other.

“So, what’s your show theme?” Blake asked.

“Oh, it’s super cool! It’s like, math or science or whatever. It’s called E=mc2. You should come to football games so you can watch us!”

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” she replied with a smile.

The bell went off signaling lunch time. Yang got up and held her hand out to Blake for her to take. As their hands clasped, Yang felt a little jolt to through her arm and into her stomach. 

“So, you’ll get to meet Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren. You’ve already met Nora. Uh, and Weiss!”

Yang picked up both chairs and went to put them on the stack. When she got back she saw Blake staring at her.

“You mean, Weiss Schnee?” She had a look of suspicion.

“Yeah, but don’t worry! She’s nothing like her father. She may be a bit… hard to get through, but she actually has a heart of gold, trust me. I even cussed at her dad!” She started laughing, remembering the look on his face.

“...Alright. Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent! She’s amazing.”

Blake nodded but still looked a bit unconvinced. They sat at the foldable table by the practice rooms and took out their food- Blake eating a salad and Yang eating a sandwich. Nora sat across from Blake and took out her… bag of candy. 

Eventually a young man with black hair and a streak of pink dyed by his eye came into the room from the other door. He sat next to Nora and introduced himself in a calming voice, “Hello, my name is Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren.” He had a small smile as he looked at her.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Blake.” Yang could tell she already liked him, which was fantastic in her opinion.

“Hellooooo!” In came Pyrrha from one of her crazy advanced classes.

“Blake, this is Pyrrha, our mother!”

Pyrrha let out a charming laugh. “You must be Blake! Yang would  _ not _ stop talking about you for the past week.” She held out her hand for the faunus to shake.

“Shut up…”

“Is that so?” She had an eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk as she took a side glance at Yang.

“Absolutely not!” Yang knew she was blushing, so she looked down in hope of hiding it.

The whole table let out a laugh, and continued to eat. Eventually Jaune came in from the same way as Ren.

“Hey guys,” he said sort of glumly.

“What’s up prince boy?” asked Yang.

“Mrs.  _ Trippy Trip _ held me back to talk with me about stuff I don’t even know, ‘cause I didn’t pay attention.”

“Honestly I’d do the same. Also, this is Blake!” she put her arm around her shoulder.

“Oh, hey! She would not shut up about you, it was starting to get annoying,” he laughed.

“Oh my god, I will  _ literally _ shove you in a locker.”

“You can’t even fit in them!”

“I’ll make you fit!”

“Children, hush,” scolded Pyrrha.

“Yes,  _ mother,” _ both blondes said in unison while Blake just looked really confused. Yang laughed at her face and said “Trust me, it's just how we all bond.”

“By insulting each other?”

“Exactly!” shouted Nora.

Blake smirked, “I think I’ll like it here.”

And finally, in came Weiss, looking as pristine as always.

“Hey Weiss-cream!”

“I literally told you to not call me that.”

“Whatever,” giggled Yang. She continued talking, “Weiss, this is Blake, Blake, this is Weiss.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Blake.”

“I could say the same.” They shook hands, but both people were very stiff, and the air was a bit suffocating.

“Soooo, how was chorus?”

“Boring. We literally won’t be doing anything for the next week or two.”

Pyrrha chimed in, “I think that goes for every class.”

“Which I strongly dislike.”

The conversation ended as they all started eating lunch. Once they were all done they started chatting until the bell chimed, which resulted in them throwing away their trash and getting their bags.

Yang ran over to Blake and asked “So, I’ll see you tomorrow maybe?”

“Yeah, I'll probably stop by in the morning.” Blake had this gorgeous smile that made Yang’s stomach flutter.

“Alight, sounds good! I’ll see you then,” she began to wave as the cat faunus started to walk away.

She stared at her from behind, and sighed as her shoulders slumped.

_ I’m in trouble. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! more will be on the way, so let me know what you think!


End file.
